


"I pulled the wrong dad."

by LilacMist



Series: heroes woes [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Crack, Gen, I really did, but this is all i got, i wanted to write good stuff about this banner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 21:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacMist/pseuds/LilacMist
Summary: the summoner wasted all her orbs on the past 3 banners and suffers on valentines





	"I pulled the wrong dad."

**Author's Note:**

> this is a true story

The summoner has had an interesting variety of friends during her time in the Order of Heroes, and though she declares a new best friend practically every week, the old ones stick around to comfort her in her time of greatest need.

“Come on, Summoner! It’ll be okay!” Nowi cheers, waving her arms and jumping into the air.

“Forgive me for saying this, Summoner, but you are acting rather childish,” Frederick chides from his spot between Reinhardt and Clive.

“You must let her grieve!” L’Arachel counters, kneeling next to the summoner. She’s curled up in a ball on the floor.

“...........boy.......” she blubbers.

“Hmm? What plagues you? Speak up!” L’Arachel beckons.

The summoner flips over onto her back and lets her arms fall outstretched. “My beautiful baby boy!” She jumps up suddenly.

“Is she...crying?” Clair asks. The summoner runs up to her and grabs her shoulders.

“And my girl! My tiny, precious girl!”

“I’ve never seen her like this,” Ryoma observes.

“My queen...” the summoner mumbles, falling to her knees in defeat. “Flawless and lean...”

“Summoner, please. You must get a hold of yourself,” the mysterious dancer pleads with her, humming a mystical song to try and calm her nerves. It doesn’t work.

The summoner turns bright red and pulls her cloak over her face. “And my _man_! My gorgeous, toned, hunk of a man!” She jumps up again and runs out to her newly summoned heroes, clutching Breidablik to her chest.

“You!” she points an accusing finger at Like. “And you!” she moves to Bike. “I wasted all of my orbs on you losers!” (They had to hold Soren back before he slugged her.)

“And you!” she points at Eirika and Myrrh. “I spent real money on you!”

“I thought you said you wanted us to be happy,” Eirika mumbles, gesturing to Lyon. Myrrh starts to cry.

“And _you..._ ” the summoner spits, glaring at Sigurd with enough fire in her eyes to put Arvis to shame. “I pulled for the wrong dad.”

“Hey, Summoner, it’s gonna be alright!” Mae tells her with a goofy grin, walking over and plopping her hand on the summoner’s shoulder.

“YOU BROKE MY PITY RATE!” The summoner flails her arms, knocking Mae down, and leaves to hide in her room for the rest of the month.

**Author's Note:**

> i said i was going to save the google play card i got for christmas for when hector came back, but i spent it all on eirika  
> then i wasted my tempest orbs getting myrrh  
> and a bunch of quest orbs getting sigurd  
> because hector was in a legendary banner in november and wouldn't come back any time soon  
> i was wrong  
> i was so wrong
> 
> i'm keeping this in my s-support series because teeeeeeechnically i did summoner support all of those people at the beginning


End file.
